


Infinite possibilities

by Cuilt



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilt/pseuds/Cuilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows bridget and franky before and after she is released from wentworth.</p><p>I do not own any characters expect max, jessie, nicholas, april, Janet and Abby. This may be several chapters long but it all depends on time. I appreciate contructive criticism.  I've never any written before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before and after the fire

On Fridays, Bridget usually saw no more than three clients. Since she lost her job at Wentworth, she'd expanded her private practice. Bridget often used Friday afternoons to decompress and start her weekend. However, today, she decided to squeeze in a fourth client - Janet Winston, as a favour to one of her close friends - Abby. Bridget was slightly agitated. The clock in her office read 6:15 pm, which meant that her new client was already 15 minutes late. This also meant that Bridget would not get to the gym before it closed at 8pm. As the saying goes, "first impressions are everything" and Ms. Winston was not making a good one.

Since this was their first session, it was customary for Bridget to assess her new clients, to determine how or if she could help them. From the brief conversation she had with Janet over the phone, it was apparent that she had been through something really traumatic at work that left her with physical and mental scars.

Bridget's office was a quaint place right in St. Kilda, which was a short drive from where she lived in South Melbourne. It was 6:23 pm when she heard the bell ring. Once she opened the door, there stood an average height woman, swimmer's build with a patch over her right eye, slightly hidden by her long dark hair. She was dressed pretty conservatively in blue jeans, a turtle neck sweater and a suede jacket. Bridget extended her hand to greet the woman.

'You must be Janet,' the woman smiled shyly and returned Bridget's handshake then began to explain her tardiness.

'Yes. Sorry for being so late. My taxi was caught in traffic coming from my Doctor's appointment in Ringwood and on top of that, my phone died.'

'Well, I'm sorry to hear that,' Bridget said remorsefully, 'I was getting worried when you hadn't arrived but seeing as you are here now, let's go inside.' 

Bridget held the door open as Janet walked in. The new client was obviously admiring Bridget's office because once inside, she turned around to face the psychiatrist.

'I must say that this is a very nice place Dr. Westfall.'

Bridget smiled, 'Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I had the place remodeled a few years back. I like clients to walk into a calming environment. It helps create a peaceful atmosphere for healing.'

There were 3 offices. Bridget's was the second door down the hall. She rented the other spaces to two other doctors. The building that she used for her practice was her father's childhood home. She had it converted to an office space 7 years prior.

Once in her office, Bridget asked Janet a series of questions to "break the ice". As it turns out, Janet used to be a prison guard who was attacked viciously by an inmate 3 weeks prior. The incident almost left Janet blind in one eye. At times she got very emotional. It was almost 7: 30pm when Bridget decided to end the session.

'I think that's enough for today,' said Bridget as she handed Janet a tissue to wipe her eyes. 'I'd like to start regular sessions with you twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays. Does that work for you?'

'Sure that works,' Janet responded as she stood up and began gathering her things preparing to leave the office. Bridget gently touched Janet's arm and looked her in the eyes. 

'Are you going to be ok? I know you shared a lot today and that was a big step.'

'Yeah......I'll be fine. Sorry that I'm suck a cry baby' Janet said apologetically.

'Look - I'm going to be honest with you. You have been through quite a lot. This is going to take time but I'm going to help you work through the emotional and anxiety issues you mentioned. Hopefully, in 2-3 months, you may be back to your old self and possibly be ready to work again, if you choose to do so.'

Janet responded nervously 'I really hope so and thanks again for giving me an appointment at such short notice'.

'It was my pleasure.'

Bridget understood her new client's hesitation. For most people, it is sometimes hard to see past what they have going on in the present. However, with a little help from her, she was pretty sure Janet would get back to being her old self and start feeling much better.

With that, Bridget escorted her new client out of the office where a taxi was parked waiting to take her home.

By the time Bridget made it home herself, it was well after 8pm. Since it had been a long day, all Bridget felt like doing was taking a bath then crawling into bed. Nights like this made her think about Franky. Godddddddddd........ Franky. Her clit throbbed just thinking about her. That smile, those eyes, her body, her tattoos ......... just thinking about Franky made her wet. She got in the tub and decided to take a warm bath. Franky invaded her thoughts again. Bridget welcomed it as she slid her hands between her legs to masturbate as she'd done so many nights since meeting Francesa Doyle. Once she was done with her bath, she dried off crawled into bed naked.

As soon as she turned the television on, her jaw dropped. The news headlines read "Massive Fire at Wentworth Prison. Two Prisoners and one guard feared dead." Her heart dropped.......... all she could think about was Franky.

Bridget scrambled to find her phone. Once she found it, she scrolled frantically through trying to find Vera's number. She listened to the phone ring through to voicemail. She decided to call Mr. Channing but he did not answer either. She desparately wanted someone to talk to, so she called her friend Abby.

'Hello? ' Abby said picking up the phone while multitasking.

'Hi Abby it's Bridget - are you watching the news? '

'No - why?'

'There's been a fire at Wentworth Prison,' Bridget said frantically.

'What???? How?' Abby was in complete shock. She reached for her remote to turn the telly on.

'I don't know.......oh god...... they're saying 3 people are feared dead.... I'm so worried about Franky and the other women.'

Abby could only imagine how her friend was feeling. She could only be there for her and try to keep her calm at this point. They spoke for a while and during that time, the number of prisoners feared dead was reduced to just one. 

'I'm pretty sure she's ok Bridge.......don't panic. I...........'

There was another call coming across on Bridget's mobile. It was Vera.

'Abby. There's another call coming in from the prison - can I call you back?' Bridget said apologetically.

'Yes. Sure'

'Thanks'. Bridget switched over to the incoming call.

'Hello Vera.'

'Hello Ms. Westfall. I assume you heard about the fire?'

'Yes. I turned on the television 2 hours ago and saw the headlines about the fire. Please tell me that everyone is ok.'

Vera deliberately paused before she answered. Wanting to ensure that she had the therapist's undivided antention.

'Unfortunately, one prisoner died.' Bridget's heart dropped she had to know who it was. Vera just couldn't leave her hanging.

'Vera, I know that I'm not an employee anymore but can you please tell me who it was?'

Vera cleared her throat, 'it was Prisoner Jessica Warner.' Bridget breathed a sigh of relief. It was a shame that Warner died but she was selfishly happy that it was not Franky.

'Vera do you know what happened? Are you at liberty to discuss?'

'Well, as far as we know so far, Warner apparently took Anderson's baby. Ferguson went looking for her where a fire was or had been started in the storage unit under the kitchen in H2.' Vera paused for a moment because Ms. Miles asked her a question. 

'Anyway, Francesa Doyle was injured and is being treated for smoke inhalation. She, Smith and Will Jackson helped rescue the baby.' 

'Are you serious?' Bridget responded almost in disbelief. It warmed her heart to hear what Franky and the others had done.

'Yes - they almost died risking their lives to save each other. However, the board will certainly be breathing down our necks now and I have no doubt that Ms. Ferguson had a hand in this.'

'What can I do?' Bridget said hoping that she could at least make herself useful.

'Well, the women will need someone to speak to.'

'I'd be happy to help in anyway I can with the women but only after Franky is released. By the way - when is that?'

'Well, today is Friday, if I remember correctly, she is scheduled for release at 9am next week Thursday.'

'Do you think that she will be well enough to leave?' Bridget remarked.

'Doyle will be fine. They've taken her to hospital for observation but I'm sure she will be ready.'

'What hospital did they take her too?' Bridget asked.

'I'm sorry Ms. Westfall but I can't disclose that information and if I may suggest, I think you should wait till after Doyle is released to see her. That is if you still want your job back.'

'Very well then. So - I'm getting my job back?'

'Yes Ms. Westfall. That would be correct.'

'OK - I'll report to work the Monday after Franky's release?'

'Yes - I think that would be best and now that Ferguson survived the fire, I will need your help more than ever to bring everything to the board. Are you still going to help me?'

'As I said before, I will but only after Franky is released.'

'Good enough.'

'And Vera.......thanks for calling me.'

'No problem.'

They both hung up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days, the television headlines were all about the fire. Franky's release date had finally arrived. Bridget woke up at 6:30am. She hadn't really slept much the night before.

She was still worried about Franky but Vera had kept her up to date. Bridget had also spoken to Franky when she got a back to Wentworth from the hospital the day after the fire but it was very briefly. Franky assured her that she was ok but Bridget knew better. Francesa Doyle was notorious for behaving like she was teflon. Bridget knew that eventually, when Franky was ready to talk, she would make herself available to listen.

Bridget had planned on surprising Franky by picking her up from the prison. Since she was already up, she jumped in the shower and started getting ready.

After her shower, Bridget stood in front of her full length mirror inspecting her body. She'd spent many years sculpting every part of it. She was very proud of herself and hoped that Franky would too. She rummaged through her underwear drawer, to find the lace bra and panty set she'd bought, the day after Franky almost kissed her in the library.

She wanted to feel sexy and confident when she picked Franky up. Bridget decided on a pair of skin tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a green wool scarf and her favourite leather jacket.

Her dog Max jumped on the bed, as if to let her know that he was there and to also give his approval on her outfit. She had gotten Max when he was a puppy with her previous partner April. April had died 3 years before from ovarian cancer. Max, her memories and photographs were all she had left of April. Today could possibly be a new beginning. She'd never been this nervous before, not even when she met April for the first time. However, Max licked her hand and nudged her legs almost as if he was telling her that everything would be ok either way.

It was 8:16am when Bridget got into her car. The prison was a 20 - 30 minute drive from her home. She put the top down on her porshe. It was now or never she thought, as she pulled out of the garage and drove off. The wind in her hair felt nice. It helped her relax. It was a nice sunny spring day so the cool breeze and warm sunrays felt nice against her skin. As she pulled into the prison car park, the clock said 8:38 am.

Her phone rang. It was Abby.

"Good morning Abby"

'Hello stranger,' Abby chuckled jokingly.

Bridget felt bad. She'd forgotten to call Abby back the day before.

'Oh god Abby .....I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I've been seeing clients back to back and.....' Bridget paused looking up at the gate to ensure it hadn't opened '.....getting ready for Franky's arrival.'

'Not to worry love, I understand. I was just wondering how you were doing since today's the big day and, since I have you on the phone - are you still coming to the party on Saturday?'

Bridge covered her eyes with the palm of her left hand and shook her head.

'I'm ok thanks but......fucking hell......I completely forgot about the party.' She said apologetically.

'It's ok. I get it,' Abby said reassuringly.

'I promise, I will try to make it.'

'Good enough for me. Should I expect a plus 1?'

'I don't know but let's play it by ear?'

'OK - that works. And Bridge?'

'Yes?'

'Just be yourself. Everything will be ok.'

They exchanged further pleasantries and hung up. Bridget checked the time. It was 9:04am and when she looked up, the gates of the prison were opening slowly. Her heart started beating faster. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a sexy woman, dressed like a hot Rockstar walking out. She watched her briefly turn around to take one last look at the prison and when Franky turned back around Bridget honked her horn. Franky squinted trying to make out where the sound came from, ultimately settling her gaze on the woman in the Porsche.

Bridget opened her car door. This was it. She could see the huge grin on Franky's face as she got closer.

Franky was happy to see her and she showed her how much by quickly closing the gap between them and sealing it with a kiss. After all those months of waiting, the fire and bullshit, they finally shared their first kiss. Bridget took a moment to look at Franky, then kissed her again but this time more passionately.

When they broke apart, Franky looked at Bridget 'So - you missed me?'

Bridget smiled widely 'Yes - I did. I missed you so much and I'm so happy you're ok. I was so wor........'

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Franky kissed her again. Very deeply.

This time Bridget broke their kiss.

'I really think we should get out of here before Vera comes out and says this was all a mistake and lock you up again.' She couldn't help but chuckle because Franky immediately ran over to the passenger side of the car.

'Like hell,' Franky uttered as she quickly jumped into the passenger seat. 'No one is fucking this up. Hot girl. Hot car - remember?'

Bridget followed Franky's lead and got in the car. Once again Franky screamed 'Fuck this Placeeeeeee' as they drove out of the parking lot. When they got on the freeway, Franky lifted her hands in the air as the wind blew through her hair. Bridget smiled. She was so happy that Franky was out but more so that she seemed happy. 

When they finally got to South Melbourne, Bridget decided to drive to the local park. She didn't want to assume anything and she wanted to give them a moment to chat. She asked Franky if there was anything in particular she wanted to do or if there was somewhere she wanted Bridget to take her.

'Hmmmmmm I'm not sure,' Franky adjusted herself in the front seat of the car so she could look at Bridget.

'I have to report to my parole officer at 10am tomorrow. See, the fire really put things into perspective for me, so as soon as i could, i called my dad. We spoke about things you know? It helped because I had to give them an address for where I'd be staying and my dad said I could stay with him.'

Bridget looked surprised given that the last conversation she had with Franky about her father, was not a good one. However, she continued to listen.

'I know what you may think, so just incase things don't work out with my dad, I asked them to give me the address of a halfway house but honestly Gidget, I really don't want to stay there after the horror stories I heard from Liz.'

'I see. Well, lucky for you I have a friend who runs a house for women in Melbourne, so if things don't work out with your dad, I can put you intouch with her if you are interested.'

'Thanks Gidget. I'll keep that in mind.' Franky smiled 'I do have one favour to ask though.'

'Sure. What is it?'

'Can I use your mobile? I want to talk to my father and let him know I'm out.' 

Bridget gave Franky her phone and the younger woman stepped out of the car to make the call. The call was a short one. Bridget watched from a distance as Franky spoke to her father. She couldn't tell what they spoke about but from the expressions Franky was making, it seemed like it went well. Franky got back in the car.

'So - that looked like it went well.'

'Yeah.......it did. He's glad I'm out and is looking forward to seeing me.'

'So - what do you want to do now? Do you want me to drop you at your dad's? Do you want to get some breakfast and talk for a bit?

Franky looked at Bridget with her famous smirk and smile. She scooted a bit closer to Bridget so she could whisper in her ear.

'Right now,' Franky paused as she allowed her lips to brush lightly against the side of Bridget's neck just below her jawline, 'I want to you....I want to fuck you........I want to touch every single part of you.'

Bridget stopped breathing for a brief moment and then inhaled and exhaled deeply. She really wasn't expecting Franky to be so blunt. She wanted Franky but she also knew that considering everything she'd been through recently, she needed her to be sure.

'Franky......are you sure?' Bridget asked looking at Franky but her eyes betrayed her. They were heavy with lust and desire and Franky knew that Bridget wanted this as much as she did.

Franky leaned forward and kissed Bridget deeply. 'I'm sure and right now....... I really, really need you cause it's been a while.'

And just like that Bridget started the car and drove straight to her house. It was just about a 10 minute drive but it felt like hours to them.

When they entered the house, Bridget turned to kiss Franky deeply. So many nights she fantasized about this and finally she was going to get to touch and make love to Franky.

They made their way to Bridget's room leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Franky picked Bridget up and gently laid her on the plush white bedding.

Franky freed herself of her black jeans. Bridget followed suit and peeled off her jeans to reveal her lace boyshorts and bra. Franky gasped. Bridget was sexy as fuck. Franky approached the bed in nothing but her famous bonds pink boyshorts. Immediately, she pulled Bridget closer and kissed her deeply.

'You look so fucking sexy gidget' Franky said as she licked her lips. Bridget blushed.

'You too babe' she fired back at Franky and returned her kiss but she had to let her know something.

'I have to admit, I got this bra and panty set the day after you almost kissed me in the library. I've imagined you taking them off, sucking my clit and sliding your fingers inside me almost every night since.'

Franky gasped. Her breath became shallow. She slid Bridget's underwear off and unclasped her bra. Bridget moaned out loud as Franky quickly sucked each of her nipples before laying on the bed next to her. Bridget laid next to Franky naked her legs open and inviting while the younger woman devoured the sexy blonde with her with her eyes.

'Show me what you want me to do Bridget.' Franky looked at the blonde hungrily.

Bridget slowly let one of her hands clasp her breasts to caress her nipple while the other slipped down to her clit. Franky moaned and in a swift motion, rolled Bridget on top of her and began kissing her. Bridget was soft in all the right places. Her breasts although small, felt supple and soft. Her nipples hardened as Franky took one in her mouth. Bridget moaned as she felt Franky's hands slide down her back, over her ass, then down between her thighs to find her warm moist center. Bridget was ready. She began to grind her pussy against Franky's hand.

'Oh god ......you're so wet,' Franky muffled as she slipped a finger inside the older woman. They both moaned. It was like heaven. All the longing, all the fantasies, all the stolen moments they'd shared at Wentworth finally culminated in this one moment. It was explosive.

Bridget reached down and cupped Franky's face in her hands. She looked Franky deep in the eyes then purposefully and deliberately started moving herself up and down on Franky's fingers, sinking them deeper inside and her moaning each time. She bent her head lower and sucked on Franky's bottom lip. All the while quicken her movements in the up and down rhythmic motion sinking her pussy down onto Franky's long full fingers.

Franky was enjoying every minute of this. The way Bridget moaned, her smell her taste and her warmth. Franky felt Bridget tightening around her fingers. She'd thought about this moment since Wentworth but never imagined it would be this good. Bridget couldn't hold back anymore she cried out as an earth shattering orgasm ran through her body.

'Oh fuck......Frankyyyyyyyyy.....' she collapsed on Franky's chest. A single tear escaped her eyes. She knew at that moment she was completely in love with Francesca Doyle but at the same time, she was scared. Scared of getting her heart broken. 


	3. Chapter 3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Bridget opened the bedroom door, Max came bolting in and ran right up to Franky barking and growling.

'It's ok max.' Bridget said as she tried calming him down by petting an holding him.

'This is my friend Franky.'

Max wasn't having it. He continued barking. Bridget asked Franky to go into the adjoining bathroom and close the door while she got Max settled. A few minutes passed and Franky heard the bedroom door re-open and close.

'Come on out Franky. Max is out in the garden.' Franky exited the bathroom.

'I'm so sorry. He normally doesn't behave like this.'

'It's ok. He probably doesn't like ex-cons,' Franky laughed.

'Oh come on! Don't say that. He hasn't seen a woman in my bed in 3 years. I think he was just a bit surprised,' Bridget said as she thumbled around in the sheets looking for Franky's underwear. She found it and tossed it to her. 

'Well - now that you're up, let's give you a tour and get some food in you.' Franky quickly got dressed and Bridget grabbed her by the hands and lead her down her hall. 

As they walked through the house Franky began noticing all the pictures of Bridget and another woman with Max.

'Gidge?' Franky paused to stare at one particular picture in the hallway.

'Yes?' 

'Who's this?' Franky pointed at April.

'That's April. My fiance. She died 3 years ago.'

Franky knew Bridget was a lesbian and obviously, she had probably had her fair share of romances. This was different. It had to have been very hard for her to watch the woman she'd loved die. Franky just stood there mouth open in a bit of shock trying to find the right words to say.

Bridget picked up on this and saw the look in Franky's eyes, 'It's ok. We really don't have to talk about April right now. When the time is right, I'll tell you all about her and I if you'd like.'

Franky nodded 'Ok. ' She was a bit relieved but at the same time, she wanted to know more but now just wasn't the right time. She had her own shit to deal with and not that this wasn't important, but it was a conversation for another day.

Bridget reached for Franky's hand and lead them through her home. The house was very much an electic. It was a mix of modern and rustic elements. When they finally got to the Kitchen max was standing outside with his face against the glass door almost begging to be let in. 

Franky looked at Bridget then back at Max then back at Bridget. 'I'm ready to give it another go. Let him in.'

Bridget walked over to the door and let Max back in the house. At first he walked in and stood there just looking at Franky. Max was not a very big dog. He was a standard schnauzer with a salt and pepper coat. He circled Franky sniffed her feet and then just like that nudged her knee and walked away. 

Franky looked at Bridget a bit confused as to what just happened.

Bridge smiled ' Well - it is safe to say that Max has just approved of you.'

'Oh.' Franky said still looking a bit confused.

'It's ok. I've had that dog for years and the things he does confuses me too.' Bridget walked over to the fridge. She opened it and stood back then looked back at Franky.

'What do you want to eat?'

Franky laughed looked at Bridget and chuckled. 'Is that a trick question?' 

Bridget blushed. She was instantly flustered. Their lovemaking had been incredible. The way Franky touched and kissed her had made her feel amazing. Just thinking about it made her heart beat faster. 

'I'm being serious,' Bridget said but then she cracked and started laughing.


End file.
